


Helpless

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Shells."  Wes is hurting and Angel wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

His soul was still dying.

There was nothing Angel could do. Not one damned thing. He could hold, kiss, fuck Wesley until they both collapsed, but Angel could still feel the hollowness creeping into Wesley. Nothing he said seemed to make a difference, he couldn’t stem the tide, not with words, not with actions. The one instant when he was utterly helpless.

And all he wanted was for Wesley to make _him_ feel better.

It Wesley who suffered. Wesley who felt all manner of pain and wretchedness, but it was Angel who was clinging to the hope of a cure.


End file.
